Luna
by homra-kid
Summary: The animal shelter is being flooded with cats in desperate need of a place to call home. Being the 'kind person' he always declared himself to be, Kuroo adopts a kitten for himself and Tsukishima. With a new member added to their apartment, Luna becomes immersed in the daily lives of her new owners, from the day Kuroo brings her home to the day she says goodbye.
1. A New Home for Luna

**Luna**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** I'm kind of playing with something along the lines of Marley and Me but also, I got a notification a week ago about my local animal shelter giving discounts for adopting cats because they are just swamped with them and need to find homes for them to make room for more. I would have loved to go on over and adopt one but I already have two little devil kitties of my own )': I just thought I'd use these feels to write a story and this is what I came up with. Oh! And if you haven't seen it, I recommend watching Kimi to Boku! It's about an aspiring manga artist who finds a kitten and their lives together. Well, there's another thing to add to my list of inspirations (:

o0o0o0o

Tsukishima Kei didn't know how to feel when he came home from class to find a tiny black kitten rolling around on its back in the living room. It was a scrawny looking thing, but its dark coat was smooth and shiny and since it was wearing a pink collar around its neck, he guessed it was safe to assume that it wasn't a stray taken in from the streets. Or at least he was hoping it wasn't.

Turning to glare accusingly at the only other person living in the apartment with him, Tsukishima gritted his teeth, irritated. The accused, Kuroo Tetsurou, peeked at him from the hall leading to their kitchen, grinning widely and obviously not feeling any amount of guilt for the decision he made without the blonde's consent. Of course, that only seemed to make Tsukishima's already sour mood go even further south and it took an unnecessary amount of control for him not to march up to his boyfriend and sock him in the gut.

"Last time I checked, we never discussed having a cat, did we?" He growled softly.

"No, we didn't but this kiddo desperately needed a place to call home and being the _good_ people that we are, I knew you wouldn't mind so I brought her home." Kuroo said, finally coming out from his sorry excuse of a hiding place. He then kneeled down to scoop the tiny feline into his hands, lifting her up and presenting her in front of his fuming boyfriend. "Her name is Luna by the way, fitting right? Like Sailor Moon's magical cat!" He added, wiggling his brows.

"Tetsurou..." Tsukishima only ever addressed him by his first name when he was being serious, now being a perfect example. "Did you even bother talking to the landlady about this?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I did." He grinned. "Who exactly do you take me for?"

"An idiot..."

"Well that's not very nice." The older male frowned but he was quick to bounce back when he felt Luna begin to squirm and meow in protest. "Here, you hold her." He said, pushing the kitten into the blonde's chest.

"What? Hey!" Tsukishima protested but once Kuroo began to step back, he panicked, fearful that the kitten would fall. Scrambling, he just barely managed to place his palm under the feline's rear, the other moving around to press it close to his body. Relief washing over him, he looked up at Kuroo again, glaring hard. "Are you insane? I could have dropped her!"

"Yeah, I know but you didn't." He pointed out and that left Tsukishima sputtering. "To make up for bringing her home all of a sudden, I'm preparing dinner so play with her while I cook. It's your favorite!"

"Excuse me?" Tsukishima choked out. "If you honestly think cooking dinner tonight is going to compensate for adopting this cat without my permission, you've got another thing coming." He said; glaring holes into Kuroo's back.

Luna, cradled in her new owner's arms, slowly glanced up at the new face. He was rather angry looking, nothing like the other man who brought her to this new place but from the way he held her close, she could tell he wouldn't do her any harm. Hearing him sigh above her, she felt them begin to move somewhere, the couch it seemed. Once he sat down with a huff, dropped his bag next to his feet and placed her down on his lap, she rolled back and forth on the flesh covered surface, spreading her limbs out wide. She then meowed, thankfully gaining his attention and began to purr when his fingers reached down to scratch at her chin.

"Still should have talked to me about it first." He muttered, still clearly displeased by the new addition to their apartment but it wasn't as strongly displayed now that he was indulging Luna and moving onto scratching behind her ears.

When dinner was finally laid out, Tsukishima could see just how hard Kuroo had been working to prepare it. He could only assume the older male had rushed straight home after adopting the little runt to do this and even though he was still peeved, Kuroo was at least being somewhat considerate of his feelings. If only a little of course.

Towards the corner of the room, Luna scarfed down on her own meal, enjoying it immensely. It was so much tastier than the food she was given at the shelter, not that there was much too really complain about. Food was food, but at the moment, the food she was being served tonight tasted like heaven. She could get used to this she thought.

"So, why did you adopt Luna without telling me?" Tsukishima asked after dinner as they began cleaning the dishes at the kitchen sink.

Scrubbing a bowl with the rougher side of his sponge, Kuroo frowned lightly. "Kenma told me the other day that the shelter was running out of room to house their cats. I wasn't lying when I said Luna desperately needed a home you know." He began to explain. "So I went in, just to check it out and she seemed to take a liking to me so I couldn't resist bringing her home. Also, black cats tend to be unpopular and if she stayed for too long, I was concerned that they would put her down."

Hearing those words, Tsukishima began to feel guilty. He hated how Kuroo knew how to play him like a harp sometimes. Just as he began to sink deep into his thoughts, the sound of the little bell jingling on Luna's collar snapped him out of his semi contemplative state. Feeling a strange pawing at the hem of his pants, Tsukishima found himself looking down at the little kitten, intrigued by its interest in him. When he looked back at Kuroo again, he was slightly put off by the pout the older male wore and rolled his eyes at the way his bottom lip began to tremble.

"You do know I'm not going to clean up after her, right?" Tsukishima commented, taking the bowl from Kuroo suddenly, he began to rinse it off.

It was official, he'd lost the war.

From those words alone, Kuroo tried very hard not to grin triumphantly. He knew the blond would say yes in the end—he always did. "Yeah, I know that. I've resigned myself to accepting that fate."

"I will not clean her litter box either or give her baths." He added, making a grab for their eating utensils next. "That will be all your responsibility."

"Yes, yes your highness." Kuroo replied happily and when the couple finished cleaning the last of the dishes, leaving them on the rack to dry; he surprised the blond when he caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." He said, kissing his cheek.

Tsukishima grumbled at the other's sudden display of affection but he didn't reject it. Instead, he sighed, his long arms reaching around to hug the older male back. "You're welcome." He replied but no sooner did he say that, he gave Kuroo's ear a good pinch. "However, the next time you pull a stunt like this without telling me, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Ahh! I hope you mean in terms of volleyball, right? Because killing me would be considered illegal, Tsukki." He winced.

"No, there are no future plans to kill you because if I did, there'd be no one to take care of Luna." The blond said, pointing down at the feline next to their feet.

As the couple continued to bicker, taking their conversation to the bedroom, Luna trailed after them, squeezing herself through the gap of the door before it was closed behind her. While Tsukishima began pulling out his school books, Kuroo grabbed a towel that was hanging off the back of a nearby chair—all the while still taking about this and that. They were an interesting pair, she thought, taking one last moment to glance at them pressing their lips together before she ran off to explore the new room.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is completed (: If no one comes around to bother me about hanging out, I can probably get the second chapter out in the next few days. No promises though, although I can verify that each chapter will be short if not a little more than this. It's not going to be a very long story, just something for me to play with.


	2. Luna's First Night

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** I made time! By the way, anyone want to swap cat stories? Here's a recent one that happened to mine. My little boy, Misaki, who I've had for a year now can be mischievous and in retaliation, my dad likes to tease him by chasing him around the house while playing his guitar or pretending to kick him and prod at him with his foot. When my dad was waving his foot around Misaki's face while on the stairs, Misaki tried to get out of the way but ended up being accidentally kicked in the face and fell down the stairs. He's now terrified of my dad's feet and my dad takes pleasure from it… eAe What's your guys cat stories? (:

o0o0o0o

Luna's first night sleeping in her new home was far from stellar. Sure, she enjoyed the day exploring the apartment, playing with Tsukishima, eating dinner then exploring the various rooms some more but once it was time for bed, her mood went downhill rather quickly the moment a freshly showered Kuroo picked her up and escorted her back to the living room.

Once she was placed down, she was dumbstruck to find a huge strawberry with a hole big enough to fit her inside. Immediately, she arched her back at it, trying to make herself look big. Terrified at seeing the strange object, she then began to realize that the longer it sat there unmoving, the more likely that it was not going to harm her. After another minute or so, she slowly extended her paw out and tapped it. When nothing happened, she meowed at her owner and he in response chuckled at her behavior.

"It's your new bed!" Kuroo exclaimed rather happily. "And it's nice because it looks like a strawberry and Tsukki loves strawberries." He added with a smirk. "Since Tsukki still needs to get used to having you around some more, you'll have to sleep here by yourself until he deems it okay for you to sleep in our room. So until then, good night Luna!" He said, waving down at the feline before he made the short trek back to his bedroom with a yawn.

Luna stared after Kuroo's retreating form, confused. When she could no longer see him, the kitten panicked and she sprang to life, chasing after him. She managed to catch up to him just in time as he was about to close the door and meowed, gaining his attention.

"Ah—" Kuroo paused, glancing over his shoulder. Seeing Luna stop in her tracks and tilt her head at him, he blinked. "Go to sleep Luna." He said, his hand moving to close the door again but another meow stopped him and when he looked up again, Luna was closer now, probably intending to come inside with him.

"What's going on?" Tsukishima asked, not looking up from his book as he sat up waiting for Kuroo in bed.

"It's Luna, she wants to come inside."

"Oh?" He arched a brow this time, lowering his book but only slightly.

"Maybe we should let her sleep in here. It's her first night in a new environment after all."

And instantly the blond glared. "No." He said and immediately he settled himself back into reading his book, ignoring the obvious eye roll Kuroo was giving him.

"Way to be cruel."

"I never said I was nice, unlike some people who have the nerve to call themselves kind when they make it very hard to believe."

"And yet you're in a relationship with that said person." Kuroo grinned and Tsukishima just stared, scowling at him.

"Just close the door and come to bed already."

Snickering, Kuroo looked back down at the expectant kitten. "Sorry kiddo, but it looks like I've been overruled." He said, shrugging and just like that he closed the door on her, abide reluctantly.

Dejected, Luna sat herself down on her rear, her blue eyes glued to the door, waiting for it to open again. From outside, she could hear the men talking again, a shift or two coming from the bed then silence—complete and utter silence. When she found herself growing tired of just sitting around, she got up, her collar jingling and returned to the living room where her new bed was located in.

Although she gave her supposed strawberry shaped 'bed' a thorough inspection by walking around it's perimeter several times and even poking her head inside the interior, she sneezed at it with some disapproval. It was just unacceptable. At least for now.

For goodness sakes, she was still a kitten—far from the adult cat she would eventually grow into in the next couple of months and she needed to feel some amount of parental security, not isolation from her caretakers. With that in mind, Luna scampered back to the door she knew her owners were hiding behind from her and once she was right in front of it, she began to paw against the wood surface and meowed.

Nothing happened unfortunately so instead of one paw, Luna tried both as she sat up on her hind legs shakily and pawed the door harder, her claws extending with each stroke.

"Meow." She cried quietly at first, receiving no response then either so she did what felt natural to her and whined louder, paws scratching desperately by this point.

o0o0o0o

"Mmmnn…" Tsukishima groaned. Shifting around in the bed, he brought the blankets up higher, just enough to hide himself completely under the covers. It was a futile attempt to block out the soft noise coming from outside of their bedroom door sadly for him and when the sound grew louder it was then that he growled, teeth gritting with annoyance.

"Ehhh… Luna…" Kuroo muttered tiredly. It hadn't been very long since he closed the door on her but despite that, he was still pretty drowsy regardless and apparently so was his partner. And he had been so close to falling asleep too, he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"Go take care of her…" Tsukishima said, his voice muffled under their blankets.

"If we leave her alone just a little longer, maybe she'll get tired and go away…"

"I highly doubt that."

And Tsukishima was right.

"It's been twenty minutes and she's still at it." The blond growled, finally throwing the blanket off of his head, irritated.

"Shhh, just a little longer and she'll stop, I'm sure of it." Kuroo replied, burying his face into his pillow but it was obvious that Tsukishima wasn't going to have any of it.

"I have class in the morning, you on the other hand, don't."

"Yeah, and your point is what?"

"You adopted her, so she's your responsibility so go take care of it." He demanded, prodding at Kuroo's side with a sharp jab.

Wincing, the older male glared at the blond in the darkness. With a heavy sigh, he willed himself to finally sit up, yawning in the process as he scratched at his head. "Alright, I'll go take care of it."

"Finally!" Tsukishima exclaimed and he burrowed himself back under the covers.

Turning on the lamp that laid atop of their bedside table, Kuroo yawned again before getting up. Stretching his back, he winced, the sound of Luna's meowing going louder. He didn't show it, but inside, he was beginning to become fearful of what the neighbors might say and hurried to the bedroom door.

Upon yanking it open, little Luna fell into the room, her front paws stumbling to find her footing Shaking her head, she looked up at Kuroo, tilting her head at him and after a long period of staring at each other in silence, she meowed sweetly as opposed to the near yowling she'd done earlier.

"Heh, well aren't you a little monster…" Kuroo said, his eyes twitching at her and again, Luna merely meowed and skipped right into the room, heading straight for the bed.

It was still a little ways up for her, and after closing the door, Kuroo followed after Luna only to pick her up and drop her right down at the foot of their bed. She fell right into the blue comforter, the fabric practically swallowing her up and he grinned softly at the sight as she struggled to move.

"Nghh, why's she in our bed? Make her sleep on the floor…" Tsukishima groaned after feeling Luna try to climb around his feet.

"Like hell, call it pay back for kicking me out of bed Tsukki." He replied teasingly, plopping himself right back down on his side of the mattress.

"Your own fault rooster head." The blond retorted weakly.

As both males tried to adjust themselves back into a comfortable sleeping position, Luna navigated her way up to the top of the bed until she was up to what looked like Tsukishima's chest. It was slightly nerve wrecking for him to have the feline so close and even more so as she cuddled into his side.

Beside him, Kuroo watched intently at the exchange, his boyfriend stiffening considerably while Luna settled in nicely without a care. Once it looked like the feline was nice and cozy, she closed her eyes, looking like she was about to sleep as well as having no intentions whatsoever to move from her chosen spot. At this Kuroo smirked, all the while Tsukishima looked to him for help however after a while, the blond knew none would come and eventually resided to his fate once Kuroo reached over to shut off the lamp.

"I'm going to make you regret this…" Tsukishima hissed in the darkness, careful not to move too much as Luna slept soundly against him.

"Sure you will."

"Oh, believe me you shouldn't take this threat lightly."

"Tsukki, just go to sleep already." Kuroo yawned.

"Like hell I will." Tsukishima countered, but a soft peck on the lips left him blinking and he sighed.

"Sleep, it's only for tonight. I'm too tired to go get Luna's bed from the living room and she's already asleep so deal with it." Kuroo said. "By tomorrow, we'll make her sleep in her cat bed and then we can have ours back, just the two of us."

There really was no use arguing anymore, not when the older male had a point, Tsukishima guessed. "Just for tonight." He repeated and he heard Kuroo chuckle in response.

"Yeah, now good night, Tsukki."

"Whatever…" He said closing his eyes.

Although Kuroo didn't have any morning classes, he still managed to roll out of bed before his partner's alarm at six AM anyways, his bladder full and begging him to make a trip to the bathroom. When he sat up, eyes staring into space for a bit, he took a moment to glance down at his still sleeping boyfriend and blinked, surprised by the sight of the blonde's hand curled around Luna protectively. At this, he momentarily forgot about his need to use the toilet, and instinctively he got out of bed quietly only to make a hasty grab for his cellphone lying on the side table. It took a few seconds, but he got his camera phone ready. Once he had a clear shot, Kuroo snapped a picture and saved it, all the while grinning widely as he fiddled around with the commands and made it his wallpaper.


	3. A Day with Kuroo and Night with Tsukki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** Oh the fluff… So much fluff. And there will continue to be fluff left and right throughout this story. I'm not sorry though for making this ship fluffy, not sorry at all. This turned out to be longer than I thought so, you're welcome! Kind of explains why I took longer to post too. I'm also gonna bump up the rating on this because, let's face it, Kuroo is hot and so is Tsukishima. Nothing too graphic is going to be written but I know how to imply it. And that's for the future of course! 8D

o0o0o0o

Tsukishima had very few mornings that he found to be pleasant. More often than not, his attitude towards the concept of waking up was indifference or lack of a better word, irritating. If it were say, his birthday, someone else's birthday or holidays depending on what was to be expected then maybe he would feel some form of excitement but most days, no not really. Since moving into Kuroo's apartment though, he'd been experiencing a wide mixture of both good mornings and bad. Good mornings meaning that he got to wake up to seeing Kuroo next to him (which he'd never admit of course) and bad mornings usually referring to having to run to class if he happened to wake up later than intended.

This morning in particular, he was somewhat surprised to feel content after shutting off the alarm on his phone. Maybe it was because of the tiny body curled against him, purring softly. Purring… '_Ah, that's right_,' he remembered. Luna had taken it upon herself to sleep close to him last night after making a ruckus about being barred from their bedroom.

Turning carefully on his side, Tsukishima found the kitten balled up into herself, still fast asleep in the same place he left her. Luna was cute when she wasn't awake, that much he was willing to admit to himself. Still, seeing as his first class was scheduled to begin at nine and the clock read seven forty-five, Tsukishima couldn't afford to lay in bed with the kitten any longer.

Sitting up carefully, he began stretching, the sudden movements shaking the mattress as well as prompting Luna to begin opening her twinkling blue eyes. Giving his room a once over, Tsukishima finally noticed that Kuroo was nowhere to be found but hearing the distance sound of the kettle let him know that the older male didn't go far. He was most likely doing his homework at the last minute again, he sighed. It was so like the former captain of Nekoma, he supposed.

"Oi, Luna." Tsukishima poked at her gently. "Time to get up." He said, yawning.

Beside him, the black kitten shook her head to rid herself of the lingering sleepiness, the bell of her collar jingling. Looking up at him, Luna meowed softly and little by little she untucked herself, rolling onto her back and stretching her body out as far as she could.

Sitting up, Tsukishima watched her for a moment, interested but only for a short time. Glancing once more at the clock, he gave out a long sigh before finally getting up out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to use the toilet then brush his teeth and wash his face.

Seeing her master walk away from the bed all of a sudden, Luna flopped back onto her stomach, standing up on her paws quickly only to watch helplessly as Tsukishima went through another door. Judging from the height of the bed to the ground, it left her frightened and feeling trapped, she began to meow.

No matter how long she meowed, pacing back and forth around the bed, Tsukishima didn't come to her aide much to her disappointment. Eventually though, Kuroo entered the room just as her cries grew louder and it was only then that her meowing came to a complete stop. The two ended up just staring at each other and once Luna released a long drawn out whine, he snickered at her before walking over and scooping her up into his hands.

"What are you crying about?" He teased, grinning. "Sad because you woke up all by yourself?"

In the bathroom, after using the toilet, Tsukishima stood at the sink brushing his teeth thoroughly, up and down his mouth for two solid minutes. When he heard Kuroo pacify the kitten, in his mind he felt relief since he was a little preoccupied with going about his hygienic routine if he wanted to look presentable for the day.

Finally spitting out the foamy toothpaste from his mouth and rinsing away the strong minty taste with a cup of water then spitting that out too, Tsukishima finished off his time spent at the sink by washing his face thoroughly. When he wrapped up by patting his skin dry with the nearest towel and applying a thin layer of moisturizer for his face, he returned to the bedroom to find Kuroo coddling Luna, strangely enough but not so much for Tsukishima to feel dumbstruck by it, just slightly surprised.

At the sight of Tsukishima finally in the room, Luna began to squirm from Kuroo's grasp. The older male blinked at her reaction, and seeing the blond give him a nod of recognition before heading towards their shared closet, he released the kitten only to be even more astonished when she went to the corner facing his boyfriend's back. She seemed to be waiting expectantly for him, meowing once and Kuroo rolled his eyes with a lopsided grin.

"It seems as though someone has taken a liking to you." He commented, lying down on his side on the bed. "And very quickly I might add. It seems as though I've gained a rival for your love, Tsukki."

"Huh?" Tsukishima turned around slightly while in the middle of changing from his night shirt to a gray V-neck.

Chuckling lightly, Kuroo pointed towards Luna sitting at the corner of their bed and Tsukishima's eyes finally landed on her, blinking.

Looking back and forth between the two, Tsukishima finally shrugged, resuming his earlier task of drawing down the shirt then pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans. "If that is the case then it should be obvious who the winner for my affections will be in the future." He said, his back turned to them.

"Oh, ho, ho—let me guess, it's me right?"

At this the blond glanced over his shoulder, smirking mischievously which Kuroo took note of with slight apprehension. "Are you sure about that?" He asked teasingly.

And Kuroo's expression fell but only for a moment. "I see how it is." He said, huffing a little. Getting up, he quickly crossed the room, his hands reaching out to grasp the blond by the hips as he stood behind him closely. "But I'm sure I can change your mind sooner or later."

Quivering under the other's touch, Tsukishima slowly laid his head back, his body swaying lightly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm still mad at you for adopting her without telling me first."

"Sure you are." He said, nipping his ear and the blond groaned lightly.

"Stop, I need to go to class soon." Tsukishima murmured and just as he moved away from his boyfriend, Luna saw it fit to meow sharply at him, feeling put up with being ignored.

"Ah, looks like someone is jealous."

"Shut up." The blond said, moving towards Luna and picking her up easily.

x

x

After packing his backpack, chugging down lukewarm coffee and scarfing down a slice of toast, Tsukishima headed out the door but not before Kuroo planted his cheek a kiss goodbye. With him at class until one-thirty, Kuroo had the apartment to himself with Luna until he too would be out the door for his own course at the university.

With Tsukishima gone, Luna paced around the front door for a while, once more upset but it was soon forgotten when Kuroo came around to pick her up, taking her to the litter box before eventually putting her down in front of a bowl of cat food.

While Kuroo sat at the dining table on his laptop to type the last bit of his conclusion for an essay that was due by three, Luna, after finishing about half her bowl came around in search of entertainment. Not one for sitting still, Kuroo made a habit of tapping his foot against the floor and seeing the limb moving, it gained the kitten's attention. Crouching low, her rear up in the air, she shook it twice, steadying herself before bolting forward.

"Ahh!" Kuroo exclaimed in surprise, his knees colliding against the underside of the dining table. Looking under the table, he found Luna chewing lightly on his big toe and sighed, aggravated. "You sure know how to pounce don't you?"

"Meow."

"Hmm…" Eying Luna carefully, Kuroo pulled his foot back slowly before nudging the kitten's face. She reacted immediately, paws wrapped around his foot as she returned to nibbling at his toes again. He winced only slightly from one or two pricks of the feline's teeth but overall had no problem with it and prodded at her again until she rolled onto her side.

It continued on this way well through the rest of noon; Kuroo nudging Luna with his foot that is until he was able to finish his essay, save it then leave the room to get ready for class since it started at three. With her main source of entertainment holed up in the bathroom, Luna roamed the living room only to find herself sitting in front of what was supposed to be her bed. Like the night before, she stared at it intently, circling it then stopping until she stood right in front of the opening.

By the time Kuroo finished his business in the bathroom and dressed out of his sleepwear into a casual outfit consisting of a long sleeve shirt and jeans, he was amused to find Luna moving around frantically inside of her strawberry bed. Snickering, he kneeled down low, clicking his tongue several times until Luna popped her head out of the opening and looked up at him.

"Meow."

"Nyah, nyah, nyah." Kuroo replied back, brushing his fingers under her chin as he felt her begin to purr. "Heh, cute." He murmured.

When a quiet knocking was heard at the front door, Kuroo stood up instantly. Gone again, Luna rolled out of her bed onto the living room floor, intending to follow him just as soon as she got back up onto her feet. However, just when she finally stood up and shook herself all over, Kuroo returned while talking animatedly with a shorter male who was obviously not Tsukishima.

"So, this is your new kitten?" Kenma asked, looking down at the curious feline.

"Yup!"

"I'm surprised Tsukishima didn't put up a harder fight."

"Hey, don't jinx it."

"Sorry." He replied, kneeling down in front of Luna, he smiled. "She's cute."

"I know right?" Kuroo grinned. "I know how to pick them! Although I get a feeling she may like Tsukki more than me."

"That's surprising." Kenma remarked, trying to reach out and pet Luna.

The first attempt proved unsuccessful with Luna scampering away and running circles around Kenma. This made him frown slightly but he tried again, this time leaving a bit of distance and letting Luna approach him of her own accord. It worked much to his relief and eventually, after sniffing at his clothes and pawing at him, she allowed him to pet her but it was short lived once the front door was unlocked and in came Tsukishima, exhausted from his morning classes.

"Ah, how was class?" Kuroo asked just as the blond entered the living room, all the while grumbling as usual.

"Irritating." He said and Kuroo laughed.

Once Luna caught sight of Tsukishima, she bounded towards him, leaving Kenma in the dust, blinking in surprise after her.

"What'd I tell ya, Kenma?"

"I guess you were right."

Oblivious to Kuroo and Kenma at this point, Luna rubbed up against Tsukishima's legs, meowing happily. Dropping his backpack and a grocery bag down on the floor, the blond sighed, kneeling down to pick her up.

"I'm home." He said finally without any enthusiasm while Luna purred loudly in his arms. "Hi Kenma."

"Hi." The bleach blond waved.

"Welcome back, now you can babysit Luna while I'm at class." Kuroo pointed at him.

"Right." He frowned slightly.

"I'll be heading out now." Kuroo added, making his way back to their bedroom to grab his own backpack. "Since I have work study after class, I'll be back at ten the latest."

"I know." Tsukishima said, moving around to snatch the grocery bag off the floor. Just when Kuroo returned to say his goodbyes and Kenma went off to wait for him at the front door, he shoved the plastic bag in the other's face. "I picked up a bento from the convenient store for you."

"Oh, ho—" He smirked, taking the bag from Tsukishima gently. "Thank you."

"Whatever, I know how often you get hungry." Tsukishima glared lightly at him but that was short lived when Kuroo leaned over to press his lips against his in a firm kiss.

"Behave you two." He said, chuckling before tapping Luna's nose and leaving the room.

After hearing the door close then the lock turn, Tsukishima looked down at the expectant kitten.

"Guess it's my turn to babysit you, huh?"

"Meow."

"Right."

Placing Luna down, back on the floor, Tsukishima dragged his backpack over to the dining table with the kitten close at his heels. He'd already eaten lunch before heading home, so it was all a matter of waiting until he got hungry again to make dinner. In the meantime though, Tsukishima figured that it was only right to get a head start on his homework now so he pulled out the new reading material for class along with his highlighter and pen.

It took a bit of rereading in some places but eventually, Tsukishima began to pick up on the main points, highlighting the important parts he saw fit as he went along. Next to his foot, Luna whined for his attention. When she received none, she ended up crouching slightly before running up and trying to climb up his pant legs.

"Oi!" Tsukishima glared at her and she meowed. "Are you hungry?" He asked, glancing over to where her food bowl and water was. When he saw that there was still a reasonable amount left in both, he clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. "If it's not food, what do you want?"

"Meow." Was her answer and she continued to try and climb up his leg with some success though it pained the blond greatly since it meant her claws where digging through the fabric and into his skin.

"Alright, okay stop that hurts!" He said and just as Luna got up to his knee, he managed to pry her away only to drop her down gently on his lap. "There, is this what you wanted?"

"Meow." Luna squeezed her blue eyes shut, laying her body along the width of the blonde's lap as she rubbed her face into his thigh.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Tsukishima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As long as you don't bother me, then you can sit here." He declared. "Understand?"

Luna simply purred in response.

"Why do I even bother trying? It's not like you can even talk back." He mumbled under his breath, more to himself if anything as he returned to his reading packet reluctantly.

While Tsukishima worked on his homework diligently, Luna laid on his lap, relaxed as she fell in and out of sleep. Because she hardly moved around, he sometimes forget that the feline was there until she meowed in protest whenever he needed to get something out of his backpack on the floor. Luna made for an awkward yet adequate blanket surprisingly enough and even when Tsukishima got up (whether it was for a glass of water or a trip to the bathroom), Luna was always close by and ready to go back to lying on his lap whenever he was ready.

When he finished a good portion of his work and finally looked at the time, Tsukishima decided to get a head start on making dinner since it was about time that Kuroo finished class and would be headed off to his work study job. Taking a peek in the cupboards and fridge, he eventually settled on making curry once he saw they had a few potatoes, carrots and pork left as well as the instant powder needed. Taking care to start with the rice first (an easy task) he then began preparation of cutting the main ingredients.

As he cooked, Luna watched Tsukishima move about the kitchen, intrigued by his actions. He wasn't one to stumble over his tasks either but occasionally would look back at the instructions on the box in the case that he did feel unsure about one thing or another. On and off Luna would nimble bits of food from her bowl and the entire time Tsukishima spent cooking, she only napped once—abide shortly in case the blond finally had his hands free.

When Kuroo finally came back, thirty minutes after dinner was finished cooking, yawning the moment he walked into the living room, Tsukishima and Luna were there waiting for him on the couch, the TV turned on to some random drama.

"Did you eat yet?" He asked, setting his backpack down.

"Wasn't hungry so I figured I'd just wait for you…" Tsukishima muttered, folding his arms across his chest. A low rumble was heard a second later though, the sound coming from his stomach and Tsukishima cursed it for betraying him, thus making it clear to Kuroo that he'd been lying. He actually was hungry but didn't want to admit that the the only reason he didn't eat first was because he liked being able to have meals with the older male whenever possible.

"Weren't hungry huh?" Kuroo remarked, completely unconvinced now as a knowing smirk stretched across his face. "Well, since I'm home, let's eat! I'm starving! And apparently you are too, Tsukki!"

"Shut up, I'm not _starving_…"

"Sure you're not." He laughed, reaching down to pull the blond to his feet and lead him towards the kitchen.

Although the curry wasn't sizzling hot anymore, it was still good. Luna enjoyed a refill of her own food and after doing the dishes and later retreating to the bedroom, Kuroo remembered to take the feline's strawberry bed with them to avoid a repeat of the night before much to Tsukishima's disappointment. After taking turns for the shower then changing down to their nightwear, the pair were finally able to settle down for bed. Luna was the only one who protested though, making it clear to her owners that she wanted to be back up on their mattress along with them.

"No." Tsukishima said, crawling under the covers to try and ignore her.

Beside him, Kuroo snorted, amused by his retort to the obviously fuming kitten who began pacing around their bed in an effort to try to find a way to climb up.

From behind, Kuroo slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close before resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Tsukishima made no protest but neither did he reciprocate it which was fine by Kuroo. "Did you at least have some fun with Luna while I was gone?" He whispered.

Tsukishima paused, eventually shrugging under his hold. "It was fine, nothing particularly exciting but nothing bad either."

"I should have figured as much." He said, earning him a soft huff in response.

"Are you implying that I'm boring?"

"No, not at all. You're loads of fun, Tsukki." Kuroo replied with glee though his words were almost dripping in sarcasm as far as Tsukishima could tell.

"Liar."

"Hush you." Kuroo said, finally silencing the blond with a firm kiss and only this time did Tsukishima react, his mouth opening for him as their tongues slid against each other.

Too busy making out to notice the little kitten at the foot of their bed crouching low to the ground, Luna wiggled her rear into the air before she jumped as high as she could. She managed to land her claws onto the top of the comforter and from there it was a short yet dreadful climb up the rest of the way. When her blue eyes landed on the two lumps moving about under the blankets, she once more pounced, only this time catching the pair off guard with a yelp.

"Luna!"


	4. Luna and Strawberries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** I disappeared for a while thanks to Fourth of July. Opps. Well, the writing break was fun while it lasted. Now we're back to our original writing schedule and here's a short cat story, one morning while I was getting ready for school, I found Misaki in the kitchen eating broccoli. He had stolen it from my lunchbox that I left open on the counter. It was stir fry with rice that I was going to eat for lunch that day and he ruined it. Yup… Now here's chapter 4! (:

o0o0o0o

With Kuroo running errands, Tsukishima thought it was only appropriate to spend the Saturday relaxing at the apartment instead of going out and having fun like a normal college student. While Kuroo was a natural at socializing despite the setbacks his personality tended to bring with him, Tsukishima was more or less the exact opposite. Only when he was being forced against his will to go out did the blond indulge his boyfriend but only for a few hours at a time since he had more important things to do than party and drink himself stupid.

The majority of his homework was completed for the week, thank goodness, so with that put aside, it left plenty of time for him to sit back on the couch with the latest issue of the National Geographic's along with a mug of ice black coffee and a big slice of strawberry shortcake sitting on the coffee table in front of him. It was definitely one of his favorite pastimes. The simpler it was the better so there really wasn't much to complain about.

Smiling contently to himself, Tsukishima began reading through the news, occasionally spooning a piece of cake into his mouth before chasing it down with a drink of his coffee. Unfortunately, he failed to realize that just because Kuroo was out of the apartment didn't mean he had the whole place to himself. No, he'd forgotten about little Luna and it was only when he heard the jingling of her collar did he stop what he was doing for a moment.

It'd been well over three weeks since Kuroo brought the kitten home and she adjusted to the place quickly much to his boyfriend's pleasure. Of course there'd been some mishaps along the way such as the litter being kicked out of the box, a ruined couch pillow and the worst being having to share the bed with not only Kuroo but Luna as well since she still refused to sleep in her own unless it was her naptime. But Kuroo kept to his promise, cleaning up after her and even replacing the pillow but the sleeping arrangement was more or less a done deal with his boyfriend remarking each and every time that Luna was still a kitten and had yet to learn how to be independent.

Whatever the case, Tsukishima just did his best to tolerate their new living conditions and though he was reluctant to admit it, Luna brought a sense of life to their apartment that made home feel like something more than just him and Kuroo. Not that he didn't enjoy living with his boyfriend of course—it was great, Luna was just an added bonus and only recently did Kuroo joke about her being practice for when they were ready for kids. Yeah, Tsukishima really didn't want to think about that, even now.

Moving onto the next paragraph, Tsukishima ignored the brush against his leg. Luna meowed at him after several rubs but still he didn't acknowledge her presence, his mind too preoccupied with absorbing the new information he was reading on increase in shark attacks happening around the world. Obviously put off, Luna padded around and around the table before jumping up onto it.

When Tsukishima finally looked up from his magazine to locate the source of the insistent jingling, he was dumbstruck to find Luna on top of the coffee table with one of his strawberries hanging in her mouth. The pair had a short stare off, Tsukishima blinking in silence at her before the kitten dropped the berry in front of her and began to bite into it. It was quite possibly one of the strangest things he'd seen from her yet and although he was mad, the bizarreness of it all stopped him from grabbing her and shouting at her.

As Luna partook in her pilfered snack, Kuroo arrived home, his errands finished and tired from his short trip through the city. Walking into the living room of the apartment, he was struck by the sight of Tsukishima staring intently at the kitten sitting on their coffee table. Luna was definitely not allowed on it, so seeing his boyfriend do nothing to stop her, let alone punish her, rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oi, Luna! Bad girl!" He exclaimed and the kitten's head snapped towards him, alarmed.

As Kuroo began marching towards her, intent on picking her up by the scruff of her neck to chew her out, Luna rose to her feet, grabbing the strawberry with her teeth before she bolted towards the safety of the kitchen to hide under the dining table away from him.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance once Luna was long out of sight, Kuroo eyed Tsukishima. "I thought we already established that she isn't allowed on the table, Tsukki."

The blond didn't reply though, his eyes resting pointedly at Luna's form. She was still munching down on his stolen strawberry.

"Oi, Tsukki!" Kuroo snapped his fingers in front of him.

Only then did Tsukishima manage to break out of his trance and when he saw Kuroo, he couldn't help but speak his mind and ignore his boyfriend's words completely. "Luna stole my strawberry."

And hearing this, the older man just stared, confused. "What? Say that again."

"Luna stole my strawberry when I wasn't looking."

"You didn't pay attention to her when she wanted it, did you?"

"No." Tsukishima admitted.

Finally looking down at the ruined dessert still sitting on the coffee table, Kuroo reached down, sweeping a finger across the white frosting. Catching the sweet icing, he brought his hand up, only to smear the white glaze against his boyfriend's cheek. Tsukishima, caught off guard, gasped in shock and he stood up immediately, glaring hard at the older male.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, pushing Kuroo away but the older man stood there, his feet planted to the ground and refusing to budge.

"That's for spacing out on me, Tsukki." He replied, now smirking as he leaned over only to lick the frosting right off his boyfriend's cheek. "Since Luna is too far away for me to punish, I'll just punish you instead." He whispered in the blonde's ear before nibbling gently at the lobe, his mouth trailing downwards.

Tsukishima grumbled with disgust in response but it was short lived as he began to moan, hands clutching at the roots of Kuroo's black hair. By then, Luna had returned, meowing insistently and rubbing up against the blonde's leg, the strawberry left forgotten under the dining table as Kuroo moved on to lick and nip the other male along his neck.


	5. Pouting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for the extended wait! Honestly, I wish there were at least three of me, one that writes, one that draws and the other can go work because I'm jobless but working diligently on creating art in preparation for my artist table for Newcon 2015… argh kind of sucks that I don't have any balance whatsoever but tough… Gotta tough it out!

o0o0o0o

"Ahh! Luna!" Kuroo's voice rang throughout the entire apartment.

Still in bed, Tsukishima bolted straight up from the loud noise, the blankets thrown aside and his short blond hair disheveled no thanks to having a case of bedhead this fine morning. Staring into space, he eventually began rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. Yawning, he then proceeded to stretch his arms high above his head before he heard the twinkling sound of Luna's collar accompanied shortly by Kuroo's pounding feet. Seeing the bedroom door left ajar, the said kitten (or rather adolescent at this point) ran into the room at lightning speed.

Seeing that Tsukishima was finally up, Luna headed straight for the bed, jumping up onto the mattress before she plopped herself down onto his lap. Not long after, an annoyed Kuroo followed right in after her, glaring with a forced smile. It was highly unusual for Kuroo to be found fuming so early in the morning, meaning that whatever happened while he'd been asleep was semi important. Maybe?

"Come here Luna, I need to teach you a lesson." He grinned rather manically.

Yawning again, Tsukishima scratched at his head. "What'd she do now?" He asked.

"Why don't you get out of bed and see for yourself?" Kuroo replied, pointing towards the door.

Reluctant as he was to leave the warmth and comfort of their cozy room, Tsukishima sighed before finally deciding that since he was awake, he may as well get up to see what all the fuss was about. Picking Luna up from his lap, he carried her out of the bedroom, following Kuroo to the kitchen where the older male once more pointed to the sight of garbage scattered around on the ground. In the corner where the bin was supposed to be found sitting upright, it was instead seen lying on its side. It'd been tipped over and the culprit, Luna, purred contently in Tsukishima's arms. She was far from ashamed of what she'd done, obviously.

Looking back and forth between the mess to the undisciplined cat then back to Kuroo, Tsukishima lifted Luna up only to thrust her gently into his boyfriend's chest. "She's all yours." He said, stepping around the mess to get to their cleaning supplies that were stored under the kitchen sink.

Of course Luna meowed after him, not wanting to be anywhere near Kuroo as she was chewed out and forced to look down at the mess she'd made. While Tsukishima started getting down to the business of cleaning the garbage (even though it should be Kuroo's job), the sound of his cellphone ringing back in the bedroom caught his attention and he stopped what he was doing. It was a personalized ringtone and giving it five seconds to play, he knew right away that it could be no one else other than his big brother, Akiteru.

With thoughts of cleaning up the mess pushed aside, Tsukishima hurried back to the bedroom and just barely managed to pick up the cellphone on the last ring.

"Hello? Onii-chan?"

"Ah, Kei! Good morning!"

Why his big brother sounded so cheerful at such an early hour of the day, Tsukishima didn't understand but hearing the merriment in the older man's voice kind of pissed him off, he was almost sad to admit. "Y-yeah, good morning… Why'd you call?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, right!" There was a short pause. "I'm in Tokyo and thought that since I'm here for the weekend on business that it'd be a great idea to visit you at the same time!"

"What? You're in Tokyo?"

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind but I decided to cancel hotel reservations so that I can stay the weekend with you instead!"

"H-here? At my apartment?..." Tsukishima's voice trailed. "My apartment? The one I'm living in with Kuroo?"

"Of course!" Akiteru's voice chimed and in response Tsukishima stiffened.

Sure, Tsukishima loved his big brother but when it came down to Kuroo, Akiteru had a tendency to let his brother complex show. He didn't think his brother hated Kuroo necessarily but the former captain of team Nekoma had a tendency to rub Akiteru the wrong way, not that Tsukishima could blame him since Kuroo had that sort of effect on most people. Still, for Akiteru to cancel hotel lodgings in exchange to stay with him instead, Tsukishima knew instantly that it was just an excuse to observe Kuroo at his finest. And if he didn't pass whatever assessment Akiteru had in mind—well, all hell was bound to break loose, he figured.

"Alright." Tsukishima finally sighed. "When should I expect you to come over?"

"About an hour from the looks of it."

"An hour?! Onii-chan, I just woke up…"

"Well then you better start tidying up the place for me before I get there, Kei!"

Tsukishima could already imagine the look of contentment on his brother's face at that moment. He was most likely taking pleasure from his current suffering. It made the blond seethe dangerously inside.

"Alright, fine!" He exclaimed with a short growl at the end. "I will see you then!"

"Bye, bye Kei!" Akiteru beamed from the other line.

Without saying a goodbye of his own, Tsukishima hung up, glaring down at his phone. He could already see his weekend falling apart at the seams and he really didn't like it. How troublesome…

"Hey, was that Akiteru?" Kuroo asked, holding Luna in his arms.

"Eavesdropping on my conversation I see?"

"How could I not when you left the bedroom door wide open?" Kuroo grinned smugly. "So, he's coming over huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately..."

"So then, that means…"

"We start cleaning up now." Tsukishima growled. "Vacuum, mop and dust the place from top to bottom..."

Kuroo grumbled with a sigh at the end, causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes. "I figured you were going to say that…"

"Just do it." Tsukishima snapped and Kuroo groaned once more, defeated. "And don't forget to behave yourself when he arrives." He added sharply.

X

X

As it turned out, with Luna running around the apartment, cleaning took a bit longer than necessary for the couple. Tsukishima's patience was at the end of its rope but as it turned out, Kuroo stood to be his pillar of support and miraculously found subtle ways to calm him down until Akiteru's arrival. When all was mostly clean and put together for his brother's stay, Tsukishima finally breathed a sigh of relief and took the quickest shower humanly possibly (at least for him anyways).

By the time he was refreshed, dressed in a simple white shirt and straight jeans with a plaid button up thrown over, Akiteru came knocking on the door whilst Kuroo rushed away to take his own shower.

"Kei! It's so good to see you!" Akiteru exclaimed, throwing his arms around his younger brother and hugging him tightly.

All Tsukishima could manage was giving the older man a few welcoming pats on the back in greeting as his head spun from all the excitement that was reverberating off Akiteru. Although it sometimes irritated him, Tsukishima's brother was still someone he cherished and now that they were face to face, he could honestly say he was quite happy to see him.

Sensing a newcomer in the apartment, Luna sat back on the living room couch, cautious until Akiteru spotted her on his way in. When her blue eyes caught sight of the new face, his scent threw her for a loop and she got up. Meowing once, both Tsukishima and Akiteru stopped in the middle of their conversation to look at her and after a minute, Akiteru's eyes began to glow.

"Oh, well who's this?" Akiteru asked, smiling at the curious feline who was now approaching him slowly from the other side of the couch.

"Luna." Tsukishima mumbled in reply. "Kuroo adopted her as a surprise no thanks to Kenma and she's been living with us for quite some time now."

"She's very pretty." Akiteru remarked, sitting on the couch now as he reached over to pet Luna gently.

Feeling the stranger's long fingers brush under her chin, Luna pressed on harder, closing her eyes. As Akiteru's fingers began to stroke harder around the side of her chin next, a comforting tingle circulated throughout her body and she began to purr.

"Well, would you look at that?" Akiteru chuckled.

Tsukishima just shrugged, unimpressed but content. "She's surprisingly a people person."

"That's good though, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Eventually, Luna began making herself comfortable on Akiteru's lap, rubbing her face and nuzzling him everywhere and anywhere she could. By the time Kuroo came out, clean from the shower and dressed, he found Akiteru and Kei sitting side by side with Luna occupying Akiteru's lap entirely. Next to the older blond, Tsukishima looked a little worse for wear, pouting with his arms crossed tightly against his chest while his older brother cooed and coddled their beloved feline.

After shifting his gaze from one person to the other, Kuroo's shit eating grin returned and when he squeezed himself on the couch next to Tsukishima, he was quick to pull the younger blond against him as he pressed his nose into his hair.

"Feeling jealous now, aren't we?" He mumbled.

"Ha, you wish…" Tsukishima replied, still frowning.

"You need to be a little honest with yourself Tsukki." Kuroo said, and Tsukishima didn't miss a beat of his boyfriend's words as he elbowed the older man's side softly, all the while grumbling about how he was most certainly not jealous that Luna was giving his older brother her undivided attention.


End file.
